Ooooooooo! What Does This Button Do!
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: A hilarious story when Mihoshi was bored and went into Washu's lab. What will happen to Mihoshi in the lab? What will happen to Washu? What will happen to everyone in the house? Find out by reading this story.


A/N: This is my first attempt at any Tenchi Muyo! story so flame me if you want but you'll be ignored! And this is something that the Sailor Moon Manaics Corp. actually did.  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Oooooooooooo! What Does This Button Do!  
  
A regular day at the Masaki's house. Ryoko was busy drinking tea (or is it Saka?) and getting drunk, Tenchi was out in the fields picking carrots with Ryo-Okhi (I hope I spelled that right), and Ayeka was thinking to go and visit Tenchi and bring him some water. In the background you can hear Mihoshi whining to Kiyone that she was bored, Kiyone was ready to kill Mihoshi at any second, and Sasami was in the kitchen washing dishes. As usual, Washu was in her lab doing experiments that you wouldn't want to know (Trust me, it's REAL bad).  
"Kiyone!! I'm bored!!" whined Mihoshi.  
"MIHOSHI!!! YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!"yelled Kiyone, ready to choke Mihoshi.  
"Uh, Mihoshi!" called Sasami,"I think it might be better if you watch t.v. or something before you get Kiyone mad!"  
"I'm already angry!!" said Kiyone angrily.  
"But Sasami! Space Police Police Men aren't on until 5 o'clock!" said Mihoshi back.  
"Then go say hi to Tenchi or something," replied Sasami still busy washing the dishes.  
"Can I help you in the kitchen?" asked Mihoshi.  
"NOOOOO!! PLEASE NO!!" yelled Sasami.  
She already knew what would happen if Mihoshi enter the kitchen. There might be a gas explosion or something like that.  
"Okay, I'll go visit Washu or something," said Mihoshi opening the door to Washu's lab.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DON'T GO..." yelled Kiyone.  
But too late. Mihoshi went through the door to Washu's lab.  
"in there.... Oh great, please!! somebody help us all!!" wailed Kiyone.  
"Hi Washu! I came to visit you!" exclaimed Mihoshi.  
"Mihoshi!! How did you get into my lab!!" yelled Washu.  
"Through the front door, of course," replied Mihoshi, as though it was obvious.  
"Well, anyways get out of my lab and don't touch anything!!" yelled Washu.  
"But how am I supposed to get out of the lab if I can't touch the door?" asked Mihoshi.  
"You know what I mean!! Now get out before you touch something!!" yelled Washu.  
"Oooooooooooo!! What does this button do? asked Mihoshi.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH..." yelled Washu.  
*Click*  
"that..." said Washu.  
30 seconds later you hear a siren throughout the whole house.  
"WARNING! WARNING! THE HOUSE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5...4..."  
"RUN!! yelled Washu and everyone was running out of the house except Ryoko.  
"What's going on..." asked Ryoko in a drunk voice but no one was in the house to answer her questions since they were out of the house.  
"3...2..."  
"Why is there a count down? Is it New Years already?" asked Ryoko.  
"1..."  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"What the heck just happened here!!" yelled Ryoko, out of the house, black as charcoal.  
"The house just exploded. Mihoshi pushed the Selfdestruct button," explained Washu.  
Soon Tenchi appeared with Ryo-Okhi.  
"What happened here!?" asked Tenchi, "And why does Ryoko look like she just got roasted!?"  
Again Washu explained the whole thing.  
"So Washu. Can you fix the house?" asked Tenchi politely.  
"Of course I can! After all, I am the number one mad scientist in the whole universe!!" exclaimed Washu and laughs and evil laugh.  
"Who could forget since she says that all the time," whispered Ayeka to Ryoko.  
"You got a point there," replied Ryoko.  
"Hey!! Just because I AM THE NUMBER ONE GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE doesn't mean I say it all the time!!" yelled Washu.  
So Washu took out her floating computer and started typing all these numbers and letters. Finally the house was done with all the furniture.  
"Can I help Washu?" asked Mihoshi and started pressing a whole mess of buttons.  
"The house will selfdestruct in 5...4...3...2...1"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
"NOT AGAIN!!" wailed Washu, "Everyone!! Tie Mihoshi up so she can't mess with the computer.  
5 minutes later you see Mihoshi all tied up and everyone holding on to her so she can't move. Again Washu fix the house and made sure not to put a selfdestruct button in her lab EVER AGAIN.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So how did you like my story? Well, this is something like what the Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. played. just a little diffrent. Such as Ryoko wasn't really drunk and Ayeka wasn't really in the story. So I decided to add it to make the story better. Now you guys better review my story if not I shall kill you all with my Triforce of Wisdom!! MMMMMMWAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
